


Jump!

by 17days



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, and van halen, just boys being silly during sex, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17days/pseuds/17days
Summary: Then the track switched, the next thing Steve knew he was being jostled to the side, losing his rhythm as Billy shoved past him to reach the volume dial on the dashboard. “Fuck yes!” Billy yelled as he spun the dial to max volume.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Jump!

Billy’s Van Halen cassette was playing low over the speaker as Steve huffed and pushed his hair back from his forehead. He was glistening with sweat, working himself on Billy’s cock while Billy sat in one of the seats in the back of his Camaro. Billy licked a long line up his neck, running his hands up Steve’s shaking sides.  


“Oh baby,” groaned Billy, “You look so hot like this, you’re driving me crazy.”  


Steve huffed a breath and leaned down to steal a kiss from Billy, groaning into his mouth as he did so with the slight change of angle. He was so close, he could feel the pleasure building up as his thighs started to shake from exertion.  


“You’re doing so good baby,” Billy moved his hands to Steve’s thighs and started making little thrusts up against Steve.  


Steve could feel his orgasm approaching just as the song was ending, he was almost there if only he could get a little more friction, a little more -  


Then the track switched, the next thing Steve knew he was being jostled to the side, losing his rhythm as Billy shoved past him to reach the volume dial on the dashboard. “Fuck yes!” Billy yelled as he spun the dial to max volume as synth piano notes blasted Steve out of his hazy almost-orgasm headspace.  


“Billy what the fuck.” Steve groaned.  


“I get up! And nothin’ gets me down!” Billy half sings half screams as he starts head-banging. Steve, half annoyed at losing his approaching orgasm, half laughing as he watches his boyfriend jam out to what is probably Steve’s least-favourite Van Halen song, shakes his head and slides off Billy’s cock, flopping down onto the seat beside him.  


“Okay hot shot you got about three and a half minutes to get me to come before the end of this song or we’re never gonna listen to it again.  


Billy laughs and leans over Steve, sliding into Steve as he groans. “And I know baby just how you feel!” he sings, as he picks up his rhythm, thrusting into Steve while the music continues blaring in the background.  


“Might as well jump!” Billy cuts off with a load groan, leaning down, caging Steve in with his arms, rolling his hips with sharp snappy thrusts. They kiss sloppily until they’re both wound up so much its more like just panting into each other’s mouths.  


“Ah, fuck.” Steve hisses, clawing down Billy’s back as Billy’s cock brushes over his prostate. Billy shifts and drives into that spot again and again until finally, Steve is coming, holding onto Billy for dear life as his body seizes up with pleasure. He tugs Billy’s hair with his spasming and tips Billy over the edge as well. Billy keeps thrusting into Steve, working through his climax, burying his face into Steve’s neck. As Steve comes back to awareness he relaxes his hold on Billy, stroking through his hair and down his back as the last after-shocks make their way through his system.  


Billy pulls out, then leans up and kisses Steve deeply, filthily, tongue sliding into his mouth. Steve tugs on his hair and Billy pulls away. They look at each other with half-lidded eyes, panting into each other’s mouths as the last synth chords of the song fade away.  


“Okay this is officially our new sex song.” Billy smirks down at him.  


“Fuck no, I did not agree to that,” says Steve, rolling his eyes and smacking Billy’s shoulder while simultaneously pulling him down to rest his head on Steve’s shoulder. Billy chuckles under his breath.  


“Hmm we’ll see about that, pretty boy."

The next time Jump comes on while they’re going at it, they both start giggling so hard they have to pull apart and take a few minutes to calm down. They ban the song from any future sexy-time mixtapes.


End file.
